Opposites Attract
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: SasuNaru- How Sasuke and Naruto, once again, came to be after Sakura leaves for a month-long independent mission.


Opposites Attract

A quiet night dawned upon Konoha as two still bodies layed in the comfort of a single bed. Their breathing seemed almost rythmetic and their heart beats in sync. This was the sound of two true lovers.

You would usually think that to be with someone, to be their soulmate, you would have to have an incredibley great amount of things alike with them, like their opinions on certain subjects or their favorite genre of music. Well, this is the short story that will prove all of you believers of this theory wrong, because in reality, most likely, opposites attract.

And the real story begins.

Two bodies, one soul, merged together in one. One breath, one heart beat, one single sigh at a time. Quietly and ever so slowly, they both wake up from a deep and pleasant slumber. Their eyes, their bodies, all connecting as one. One with bright blue, the other with dark pools of charcoal. So different, but so alike. Then again, it never really matters what they look like, it all depends on how they act. One rarely ever shows emotions towards people other than his beloved one, and the other makes his emotions obvious all the time, even when attempting to conceal it. One is angsty and somehow like a big spotlight to some, and the other makes people think he's a big goof-off, a class clown. But that didn't matter to either of them, because it just brought these two young men closer together. Soon enough, when their bond reached a maximum, they became one.

At approximately the same time, they sat up, one still holding the other in their arms. They could hear one anothers breathing, one feeling the others on his neck. Soon enough, the weight of a head was there in place if it. The smaller, blonde one sighed and cracked a smile, turning around in his lover's arms and holding him tightly aginst his warm body. They sat like that in silence, listening to nothing but their breathing and the distant chirping of a mocking bird outside in the dim world. Once they seperated, they gazed into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the rich color in one another's. The darker haired one slowly closed his eyes, resting them for a moment before he completely awakened, and the little blonde one just watched in awe at his prescious person. The darker haired boy opened his eyes again to be greeted by the bright blue ones, seeming to be smiling at him. He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the smaller one's forehead with his thumb, then gave him a gentle peck in the same spot.

"Sasuke" That was the taller one's name, the one with the darker hair and darker eyes. That name was uttered quietly by the younger, more energetic blonde one, still gazing up at him. Everytime he looked at the blue-eyed boy in his arms, he felt all the weight of the world lift off his shoulders and leave only a sweet, caring essence around him.

"Naruto" The name of the younger one, the smaller boy with the bright blonde hair and rich, sky blue eyes. This was said by Sasuke, responding to Naruto the same as he would always. When he would gaze into those dark, never-ending eyes, he felt as if he was flying on air, like he could be as carefree as he wanted to be, as long as he had this one boy in his life, in his arms, in his soul.

It had all started one month ago, when the two boys had just began to realize what true love was. How it felt like to feel complete, to feel whole, to feel....loved. Truly, deeply, entirely loved. All they had to do was look at each other, even for a minimal glance, and they could feel it between themselves. But it burned them inside that they couldn't show it. Not yet, at least. There was one single factor in the mix that threw everything off balance at exactly the wrong times. That problem was put in the form of a girl. Not just any ordinary girl, either. She was a pink-haired girl, a green-eyed girl, a preppy, obsessing, clingy girl. And that was not helping out either of the two had all started one month ago, when the two boys had just began to realize what true love was. How it felt like to feel complete, to feel whole, to feel....loved. Truly, deeply, entirely loved. All they had to do was look at each other, even for a minimal glance, and they could feel it between themselves. But it burned theminside that they couldn't show it. Not yet, at least. There was one single factor in the mix that threw everything off balance at exactly the wrong times. That problem was put in the form of a girl. Not just any ordinary girl, either. She was a pink-haired girl, a green-eyed girl, a preppy, obsessing, clingy girl. And that was not helping out either of the two boys. Once the older sensei had also left, all the two boys had to do was take a single glance at one another and they knew what would happen next. Aside from their multitude of differences and complex personalities, their feelings for each other were mutual, and even greater then expected. Not a single word was uttered, but they didn't need words for this conversation. Their body had a language all its own. From the gentle touches to the rougher 'cat nuzzles', they knew that this was something that would last a lifetime, if even more.

And they were right, because even an entire month afterwards they acted as if each day was the day Sakura had left for the mission, and she wouldn't be back for another two, at the least. Secretly, they both hoped that she would not ever come back, even though they knew she would eventually. So they both make the most of it every single day as much as they can.

And, as they say, Opposites Attract. 


End file.
